Midsummer
''' Midsummer '''is a festival celebrated on Jorvik. On Midsummers eve the residents of Jorvik gather to light the bonfire and to raise the maypole. Some special equipment will be available during the midsummer festival. History The first Midsummer event was held in June of 2013. In the first version of this event, the player, was employed by Steve to help prepare for the midsummer festivities in The Everwind Fields behind Marley's Farm. This location made Midsummer one of the few events Non-Star Riders could not participate in. 2014's Midsummer event added special Midsummer stores to purchase special event items and Felix's famous Midsummer Treasure Hunt, which allowed users to follow hints to find hidden treasure around Jorvik and receive special exclusive event items. The event remained relatively the same the following years until 2018, when the event got a major update. This change involved the movement of the event area from Everwind Fields to right next to Jasper's Old house, just outside of Moorland, meaning all player would have access to it. Steve, Felix, and many of the other NPC's involved in the event in past years were relieved of their duty, as the Jorvik Rangers (Specifically Rangers, Marisol, Ashley, Stanislav, and Dylan) took over the preparations. The Original setup activities were not removed but updated to fit the new quest area, but Felix's quest was removed in it's entirety. Additionally three new quests/activities were added to replace Felix's treasure hunt. Appearance of Jorvik There is little change to Jorvik's appearance save for the areas where the Event takes place. 2013-2017's event, decorated the Overwind Field with a giant bonfire, a picnic table with food, a boombox that played music, and of course, the maypole. It resembles the Swedish version of the pole called midsommarstång, it is covered in flowers and greenery with a triangle shape at the top. Below it are two wreaths covered in midsize flowers, and atop the pole is the fresh green and light blue flag of Jorvik. 2018's Midsummer is more lavishly decorated in hues of Fresh green and light blue, mimicking Jorvik's flag. The area includes wood fencing and a wooden stage for music decorated with hanging lights and blue ribbons that players can play on, a large bonfire, little lawn lamps lighting the area, and buckets full of colorful flowers. There are picnic tables and blankets laid out for players to lounge on, and three activity areas players can interact with for fun quest and games. The maypole sits in the middle of it all and has been updated to resemble a mixture of traditional and Swedish maypoles. while still covered in greenery and flowers, the triangle has been replaced with a wooden cone-like frame around the top and white and blue ribbons hang along with the flowered wreaths at the end of the cone. Additionally a light blue ribbon is wrapped around the pole and Jorvik's flag remains flying at the top. Interestingly while NPC's did not visit the event area in previous years, now they dot the area, decked out in special flower crowns. Quests In the Midsummer Events between 2013 and 2017, the event consisted of two main sets quests. These were helping Steve set up the event area and participating in Felix's Treasure hunt. Steve's Quests involved going to The Council Man in Silverglade to obtain the food, Harold for the drinks, Barney for the tables and Landon for the music. Additionally the player would have to travel to collect flowers, leaves, and the maypole for decorations and supplies for the bonfire. Felix's Midsummer treasure hunt was a daily activity that could be picked up once a day. The location changed every day, as did the prize and Felix would give the player clues to where the treasure was hidden that day. The Midsummer events begin in 2018, separated Steve's quests into four main quests split between the four Jorvik rangers present, and three additional quests. Marisol replaces Steve as overseer of the operations, Ashley is put in charge of the bonfire, Dylan is put in charge of food, drinks and music, and Stanislav is in charge of the maypole. Three additional passive quests were also added, these being a makeshift, play, fishing pond to collect daily rewards with, and a Midsummer Tent that allows players to view a vision after collecting seven flowers around the event area. Finally a Flower Hunt is available for the Flower Crown Crafting station, a Flower Map is on the table that gives hints to where the flowers are located in Jorvik (this is the only set of quest non-star riders will not be able to fully participate in due to the locations of some of the flowers. Check the Midsummer Flower Map Guide, for a more thorough walk-through on flower locations. Gifts and Rewards The 2013 to 2017 set up quests rewarded players with special sets of Midsummer clothing, and Felix's treasure hunt would reward players with anything from treats and accessories, to equipment. Users could also purchase special items from the Midsummer Stores. Starting in 2018, finishing the main set of setup quests will not reward the player with items, but will give XP and allow users to view all the decorations set up in the area and interact with NPC's who arrive for the party. The Midsummer Tent rewards players with one special vision but does not give items. The Fishing Pond will give players a chance to grab one exclusive piece of clothing daily. Once the full set of items has been collected (a full set of clothes and horse gear), the tent will start to give out food items, and treats. After collecting the Flowers for the Flower Crown Crafting station, users will be gifted with seven unique flower crowns. Finally the Midsummer Store, is filled with equipment, clothing, and accessories from current and past events. Trivia Category:Events Category:Star Stable Online Category:Midsummer